Back For You
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto num.56 "La Torre de la Alegría", del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Advertencias** : tanto los personajes como los acontecimientos narrados son propiedad intelectual de _George R.R. Martin_.

Este relato participa en **el reto #56** _"La Torre de la Alegría_ " del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

* * *

 **Back for you**

"– _La Guardia Real no huye._

— _Ni entonces ni ahora —dijo Ser Arthur. Se puso el yelmo._

— _Hicimos un juramento —explicó el anciano Ser Gerold._ _"_

 **Juego de Tronos** , capítulo 39 (Eddard X), página 415.

* * *

 **E** n su sueño sus rostros estaban desvaídos, aquellas facciones que tan bien había conocido se habían desgastado con el pasar del tiempo, con el olvido de la memoria y el recuerdo; pero aun así podía verlos, aún con los ojos vueltos y el pasado carcomiendo lo que una vez fuera cierto. Se alzaban frente a él; los fantasmas de su vida, el tormento sobre el que se había erigido.

Habían partido siete, pero de ellos sólo quedaban dos. El peso del tiempo se sentía sobre la piel, la responsabilidad por lo sucedido, por los errores cometidos, por no haberlos podido salvar, llevarles al Norte, a su hogar. Aún podía sentir la arena acariciando su rostro, cómo sus pupilas buscaban el horizonte en un infinito de sol y rojizo que se extendía por toda la eternidad, donde ahora ellos descansaban, donde él les había dado cobijo, bajo los escombros que sus manos habían derribado; el orgullo del desierto, la torre donde la tenía encerrada; el lugar donde todo había terminado, en el que todo había tenido lugar.

La música de las espadas resonaba en su cabeza, como si todo volviera a suceder al cerrar los ojos y dejarse mecer por la noche sin luna. El fulgor blanquecino arremetiendo contra él y cómo la vida había escapado de sus heridas, dejando sólo leyendas y canciones para recordarle, para rememorar a un gran hombre.

No habría bardos que narrasen ese momento, nadie jamás sabría cómo había sido, como los aceros se besaron mientras bailaban entre arena y filos, con la sangre pintando el cielo, brollando de heridas que no serían vistas; el suave aroma a miedo y vida, el sudor que enturbiaba su vista, cómo su corazón latía, mil tambores al unísono, llamando al mundo a la guerra, a la lucha, confundiéndose con el rechinar de las estocadas. Hielo descendía y le hacía retroceder, pero Arthur le devolvía cada golpe, cada movimiento, con elegancia, todo de blanco sobre un fondo rojo salpicado por la muerte, por todos los hombres que perecían a su alrededor. Amigos, enemigos, no importaba, sus cuerpos se confundían, derrotados sobre las cálidas arenas de Dorne, un lecho de cristales rotos y olvido.

Las espadas cantaron y ellos bailaron a su son, a la rápida cadencia de las estocadas y los golpes, meciéndose para esquivarse, arremetiendo para volver atrás, retrocediendo y avanzando, según los pasos que sus manos marcaban. Y, de repente, su danza se volvió en un baile para tres; su espada encontró un aliado en el pequeño lacustre que había acudido a su llamada, lanzándose al rescate de su señor, rasgando y arañando, manchando la capa blanca. Y sus ojos le buscaban a tientas, con el orgullo de la derrota brillando en ellos; abatido en el suelo, su cuerpo hundido entre las cálidas arenas que habían visto el color de la muerte. No había súplicas ni miedo, sólo el aleteo del orgullo en su postrera sonrisa, el reconocimiento de su error, la confirmación de la sentencia esgrimida sobre su cabeza. No hubo palabras, no hubo huidas; el honor de vestir el blanco lo obligaban a morir de la misma manera que había vivido; y con él partiría uno de los últimos caballeros, el orgullo de su familia.

No había habido dignidad en ese combate, su sangre debería regar junto a la suya los campos secos del desierto, trayendo vida a la muerte, pero su espada había bebido su sangre, empapando su hoja en el carmín más puro, arrebatándole al cielo su estrella más brillante, que ahora quedaría para siempre enterrada, desaparecida entre cálido polvo, el final del hombre, el principio de la leyenda, el mejor caballero que alguna vez conociera Poniente.

Había recorrido el mundo entero para salvarla, y lo recorrería de nuevo para llevarla de regreso a su hogar, para que su cuerpo reposara entre su padre y su hermano, custodiada por la piedra y el frío, para siempre a su lado, eternamente callada, sepultada en la oscuridad de la noche, porque no había podido salvarla, porque había llegado a ella demasiado tarde, cuando su vida se desvanecía entre sus manos, escarlata brollando, escapando de su pecho, con los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo, hechos de humo y llanto evaporado al verlo. Fue la última sonrisa aleteando en su rostro, la alegría de no estar sola, de poder sostenerle las manos y morir entre ellas, con sus pupilas gritando todo el dolor, la pérdida, las promesas perdidas, las que aún estaban por hacer. Y su voz resonó clara, un " _prométemelo_ " al que no se podía negar, una plegaria, una súplica, un último acto de piedad cuya mácula llevaría con orgullo.


End file.
